Innocence
by yellowseason
Summary: I suck with summaries. Childhood innocence can be blissful. It's easier to not worry about life, and just sit back and enjoy the world. RedxYellow


**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Short fic, I apologize. But thank you to everyone who's given me feedback so far. Again, I do not own any part of Pokemon.**

Two kids lay asleep beneath a cherry tree. The flowers were in full bloom, and the winds were strong, rustling the majestic canopy of pink flowers in the tree. Even without the beauty of the flowers, the tree was something special.

One of the kids under the tree was a young boy, only 6 years old at the time, with bright vermillion eyes full of warmth. The other was an even younger girl, only 4, with a head of gold, which shamed even the colors of a sunflower field. A leaf fell onto the boy's nose, and he sneezed. He woke up from his peaceful slumber, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turned to see the younger girl, so delicate, so innocent. Her adorable little button nose with her signature smile and golden hair falling loosely around her face…beautiful, the face of an angel, no doubt. He only regretted that her eyes were closed, for he loved to gaze into those golden eyes. The eyes that brought him more happiness than anything else in the world. He didn't know exactly what these feelings were at the time, but he did know that he loved the way she made him felt, and he'd never feel the same way around anyone else.

"Hey Yellow, wake up."

"Ah...Red-kun? How long were we asleep?"

"I don't know, a while I guess. Hey…you wanna battle Pika and Dody again?"

"Hmmph…Red-kun, you know how I feel about battling." She whined, and it looked like her eyes were tearing up, but she was still adorable. He ruffled her hair and she blushed.

"Haha…okay then fine, I'm going to train with Pika on my own then." And he did, right in front of her, where she could observe him. He was amazing…such strength and will. Everyone knew that one day, this boy was going to do great things. But in his mind, he was simply trying to impress his one-person audience at that moment, he couldn't care less about what anyone else thought about his talent. And as much as she hated battling, the way he did it emphasized its beauty as an art.

And while she thought it was insane for him to have any weakness at all, it was a fact that would become well-pronounced in the future that she was by far his greatest. Insane. The boy who's shadow alone sent chills down even the Mask of Ice's spine would sooner surrender to this girl than battle her, for he would never be able to live with himself if he had to oppose her.

Every day, he would grow stronger and stronger still, and the little girl with the golden hair would watch…in worry. He had spirit, and from a young age, it seemed like he'd be the one who'd get into dangerous fights in the future. She knew he'd be able to take care of himself, but she still worried. _What if he couldn't? _The evil little voice in the back of her head always asked. _Then, you'll be alone. _But she would never be alone. No one would have guessed, but she'd always be right by his side on the battlefield in the future. And she would learn that she didn't care where she was, as long as they were together.

The next year, the two kids were now 7 and 5. Again, they were asleep beneath the tree, and the boy woke up first this time again. He turned to wake the girl, when a smile broke on his face.

She woke up to the sound of his laughter.

"What's so funny Red-kun?" Then she went red as she realized her pants felt wet. She had gone and embarrassed herself in front of him _again_?

"I-it's not funny Red! You're being mean!" and she started to cry. He realized her embarrassment and immediately felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry Yellow…I didn't mean to hurt you. Please…forgive me?" She rubbed away the tears and looked into his earnest eyes, and broke into a shy smile.

"Alright Red-kun, I forgive you...but don't ever laugh at me like that again!"

"Of course not," and he gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Umm…Red? What was that?"

"Hmm…I don't know…I see Mom and Uncle Wilton kissing whenever we come over…so I just thought? Why? Did you not like it?"

"No, I mean yes, but well…"

He leaned in and gave her another light kiss on her cheek, which was now becoming a shade similar to his eyes. "It's okay…when we grow bigger, maybe we can try again…and we'll see how you feel."

In the future…they become brother and sister…once Uncle Wilton popped the question to Red's mom. And the world stared disapprovingly at their love, thinking it was something revolting. Trials and disgust would shortly follow, especially from the one orange-haired girl on the swim team, and the teacher with the dragon-type Pokemon…but they didn't know just yet. They were still blissfully ignorant of the drama they'd both be caught in the midst of in their future years.

Because right now…they were just a little boy and a little girl, playing under the cherry blossoms without a care in the world. Free to enjoy playing with one another before the later years, when things would get awkward.

Neither of them had any idea that in just a short fifteen years, they'd be exchanging eternal vows underneath the beautiful canopy of a cherry tree.

**So…hope you enjoyed this fic. I don't want to sound desperate, but I'm desperate. Please review! **


End file.
